Flash-Fiction: Kingdom Hearts Collection
by bookgirl111
Summary: Note that this will be updated almost at random and pieces are written whenever I have time, some might link together others might not. Flash-fictions are anywhere from 150 in words to 1000. Will be about all the characters, some AU others not, some Yaoi, others not so much, funny, horror, family pretty much every genre. First up is Father Word Count: 228.
1. Father (228)

Summary: Note that this will be updated almost at random and pieces are written whenever I have time, some might link together others might not. Flash-fictions are anywhere from 150 (at least) in words to 1000 (at the very most), right now we are doing them in class so they are generally going to be under 300 words because that's what my teacher wants. Do realize that even though they have very little words the content is still that of an entire story, and are very hard to do. First up: Father Word count -228.

**AN: I am alive! And back so here is what I have been able to type up so far! Next is Chapter 2 of The Silver Rusted Crown if I can find the flash drive with that on it~ enjoy, my lovelies.~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the situations for the next (who know how many) ff-ff (flash/fiction-fan/fictions.**

Father (228)

In a liquor store on the corner of 1st road Destiny Island, a man was squatting near the ground looking at a bottle of rye on the second to last shelf, when he pushed it over dropping it to the ground. The man unaware of anything else began an army crawl quickly down the pathway moving towards the beer coolers. Unknowingly the man grabbed a beer bottle of Budlite before he slipped the icy drink down his pants.

Standing he walked away calmly outside of the store before taking an alleyway path back to his home. On his way the man thought about two things: '_1. Did I break the bottle just so I could do what I did? 2. Was I even the one who did it? 3. If so, why did I get the bottle of beer instead of rye?'_ Or perhaps it was 3.

Many thoughts soon followed after the first consisting of mere jumbles. Entering his shabby home, the man sat in the couch as he opened and began to drink the bottle of beer and mulled over such thoughts. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that the man didn't even notice a small boy with silver hair and teal green eyes. Nor did he hear the sounds of an ill woman coughing coming from just down the hall.

~ end ~

**AN: and that is the end of the first one this one is dedicated to Riku (PS he's the boy at the end, if you didn't guess), in trying to captivate a darker theme to why he wants to travel and see so many places as far from Destiny Islands as he can get, through captivation of his family, with a ill mother (how will die soon) a drunk addicted father (who abuses him), and all the more need for a light like Sora (which is why he hates Kairi, who shines just like Sora and tries to take him away). This note is actually taking up most of the word count.**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	2. Confrontation (256)

Confrontation (256)

When Axel took his chakras and slashed at me, he was surprised at not only did no blood drop, but to learn that I was truly heartless. _'Slash, slash, slash.'_ Again he went desperate to prove his eyes wrong as my body fell open in wounds and unraveled. Collapsing at his feet a smile sat on my face as my body out itself back together through the shadows. But just like normally, I remember 0% of it.

When I came to, I came face to face with a traumatized Axel looking at me as if I was a Dusk. Looking at my reflection in a broken piece of glass I felt much older than I looked. My eyes were still big and blue just like always, my small teeth were white; my skin plush and fresh just like it usually is after being fixed.

But poor Axel wasn't use to this part of me or this secret of being a _true_ nobody. _'Oh, well.'_ Raising my hands I summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion to them before striking myself. _'Slash, slash, slash.'_ The blades go across his skin spraying crimson red all over. Once I finish my job I simply smile as I place Axel's big coat onto myself. _'It even smells like him.'_ Pulling the black hood over my head I open a doorway to darkness and left the maimed corpse behind.

'_Oh, well,'_ I thought to myself, _"There will always be the next time; after all we're already __**d**_e_a__**d**__."_ I spoke chuckling.

~ end ~

**AN: Very dark and creepy… and you know you like it!**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	3. Ah, Doors (Situation 1) (202)

Ah, Doors (Situation 1) (202)

Riku was walking down the hallway of _Destiny Islands Home for Orphans_, one early morning when he came across Roxas and Sora's room, where he noticed strange sounds coming from the other side. Placing his ear to the door he could hear the voices loud and clear.

"Stop poking me with that thing!" a child's voice spoke. That voice belonged to Sora.

"Not till you say it." The other twin Roxas said evilly.

"NO! Ow! Stop it! Stop pushing it into me!" Sora said and the conversation continued to get more and more awkward for Riku with each second.

"Come on just say it, scream it, moan it for Pete's Sake!" Roxas exclaimed playfully.

"Never!" Sora said daring, "Now stop poking me! You're being so rough that blood will be drawn pretty soon!" Sora cried, and with that snapping something in Riku's mind. Pounding on the door Riku called out, "Let me in! Let me in!"

While on the other side of the door Sora was currently being roughly poked in the arm by his twin brother Roxas with a metal ruler, neither of them noticing Riku's useless pounding as he tried to get in.

~ end ~

**AN: don't you just love misunderstandings? I do~ I do, I do~ that's why I'm gonna make more misunderstandings in the future with doors (hence Situation 1) he,he,he,he**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	4. Ah, Doors (Situation 2) (307)

**AN: Only appears long –it is not, and it is only a couple over 300 words. Here's my second disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then the novels would all be in English and the rest of the mangas as well~ **

Ah, Doors (Situation 2) (307)

Kairi was walking down a hall on her way to bed for the night when she passed by Sora's room and heard loud voices coming from the other side of the wall.

R: "Oh no, it's stuck."

S: *Sigh*

R: "What?"

S: "Here."

R: "Wait why do you have lotion in your bedroom?"

S: "I had a feeling this was going to happen at some point."

Kairi, who was still standing there frozen, began blushing furiously.

R: "Really? Wow. You are really prepared for this."

S: "Yeah. So let's use this to good use and try again."

R: "Kay."

Kairi listened on for several more minutes till…

S: "Ri, it too big, it's not gonna fit!"

R: "Yes it is Sor; just let me put it in all the way!"

S: "Ri!"

R: "Sor!"

Kairi on the other side of the door was having a major nose bleed and when she heard the doorknob turn she ran down the hall and out of sight. Coming out of the door was Riku and Sora, who both seemed tired.

So tired that they didn't even notice the blood stains on the wood.

In Sora's hand was a broken knob, the source of the earlier conversation.

S: *Sigh* "I told you not to do that. Now my doorknobs broken

R: "Not my fault, now I can get in whenever I want. Besides that things been in my way all afternoon.

S: "In your way of what?

R: "Doing dirty thing with you in the bathtub. Smirk

S: *Blush* *_Squeak_* "Wha–"

At that moment Sora was picked up by Riku and was taken to the full bathroom downstairs (strangely underneath Kairi's room) and neither of them slept till sunrise the next day. Kairi spent the next week afterwards getting blood transfusions.

~ The end ~ *Blush*

**AN: wanted to kill Kairi just so her death certificate would say: **Killed by Misunderstanding**. I am evil.**

**See you soon~**


End file.
